Quelques instants dans le credo
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Maitre

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Maitre**

Altair avait désiré beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. L'un de ses plus grands désirs était d'ailleurs de devenir le Maître des Assassins, de tous les diriger. Mais alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de son Malik, après une journée à avoir couru sur les toits, l'adrénaline redescendant encore doucement, il se disait que de rester un Maître Assassin était finalement mieux. Au moins, il n'était pas enfermé dans une tour à Masyaf, et il pouvait voir son Rafiq à chacune de ses missions à Jérusalem. Oui, sa vie remplie de dangers lui convenait parfaitement. Elle lui permettait de se sentir vivant.


	2. Ceinture

**Ceinture**

Altaïr en avait affronté des situations terrifiantes, parfois même désespérées, mais cette fois ci, était sans aucun doute la plus terrifiante pour lui. Il resta de longues secondes figé face à l'horrible spectacle que lui offrait le bureau des Assassins dévoré par les flammes. Il reprit ses esprits quand un hurlement lui parvint de l'intérieur. Malik. Son Malik était encore à l'intérieur. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança dans la bâtisse. Après de longues recherches au milieu de la fumée, il retrouva finalement son rafiq, en distinguant une partie de sa ceinture en toile dépassant de sous des poutres enflammées. Désespéré de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver à temps, il libéra le corps et s'enfuit avec lui, le cœur mort.


	3. Papillon

**Papillon**

Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'effet papillon qu'ils venaient de déclencher, ni du redoutable ennemi qu'ils venaient de se faire. Les Templiers avaient fait une terrible erreur en s'en prenant à sa famille. Ils ne le verraient pas venir et sa vengeance serai un jour complète, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Toutefois, pour le moment, le seul endroit où Ezio rêvait de se réfugier, pour échapper à ce cauchemar, juste pour oublier aussi longtemps que possible ce qui venait de se passer, était les rassurant et aimant bras de Léornado.


	4. Poésie

**Poésie**

Ezio pensait tout savoir de Léonardo : son intelligence, son talent de peintre, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait que son ami et, il l'espérait maintenant, futur amant ne pouvait pas davantage le surprendre, ce dernier lui prouvait le contraire. Ce fut tout à fait par hasard qu'il découvrit le dernier talent caché de l'artiste. Il avait oublié le dernier morceau du journal d'Altaïr chez Léonardo et était venu le rechercher lors d'une absence du propriétaire. En fouillant dans ses affaires, il avait trouvé une feuille très intéressante le concernant. Ce fut donc ravi qu'il attendit le retour de son compagnon, qui inconsciemment lui avait déclaré son amour avec beaucoup de poésie.


	5. Ombre

**Ombre**

Il y était. Enfin. Après des mois et des mois de traque à découvrir, puis retrouver les responsables de la destruction du bureau de Jérusalem, Altaïr avait enfin obtenu sa vengeance pour la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils avaient payé pour lui avoir arraché, alors qu'ils venaient seulement de se réconcilier et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de pleinement profiter de son amour, encore moins de lui déclarer sa flamme. Alors ils les avaient tués, sans pitié. Al Mualim commençait d'ailleurs à s'interroger sur l'état mental de son élève, mais quand il envoya Abba à la recherche du Maître Assassin et que ce dernier le retrouva, il était trop tard. Altaïr avait déjà rejoint son amour au pays des ombres.


	6. Trèfle

**Trèfle**

Il y avait peu de végétation dans les environs de Jérusalem. Trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit coin d'herbe avec, dans le meilleur des cas, un arbre, près d'un point d'eau relevait du miracle. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était pour trouver un trèfle. Cela relevait de l'impossible.

Pourquoi un trèfle ? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Altaïr venait le voir ou passait au bureau alors qu'il était absent, il retrouvait toujours un petit trèfle sur sa table.

Il ne savait pas où il les trouvait et en toute franchise il ne voulait pas le savoir. Cela faisait partie du mystère qu'était la Maitre Assassin et cela lui allait très bien.

Au début il n'y prêtait même pas attention, mais cela changea quand il trouva un matin un petit mot à côté de la petite plante. Un simple « Je t'aime ».

Oui, finalement, Malik adorait les trèfles.


	7. Panique

**Panique**

Tout était parti d'un message. Un seul message, pour qu'il se mette complétement à paniquer. Il ne dirigeait le bureau de Jérusalem que depuis quelques semaines, et jusque-là tout se passait bien. Mais voilà, il venait de recevoir un pigeon du Maître Al Mualim, et il était à présent paniqué. Il allait venir. Il arrivait. Celui qui était à l'origine du fait qu'il se trouve condamné à rester dans un bureau pour le restant de ses jours, au lieu de devenir un Assassin accompli et de vivre de vraies aventures sur le terrain. Celui qui était responsable de la perte de son bras. Celui qui était responsable de la mort de son petit frère, Kadar. Et pourtant, l'homme dont il était amoureux, encore aujourd'hui. Alors il en était là. Complétement paniqué, à parcourir dans tous les sens le bureau, en se demandant comment il devrait agir face à Altaïr. Il se doutait bien que les retrouvailles et le face à face arriveraient vite. Mais pas si vite. Pourtant c'était officiel avec ce message. Malik et Altaïr se feraient à nouveau face depuis les événements du temple de Salomon, dans moins d'une semaine. Et Malik sentit encore sa panique augmenter.


	8. Etincelle

**Etincelle**

Il pensait qu'il le jalousait, pour l'admiration que lui portait son frère, pour vouloir la place qu'il avait. Après tout, il était le préféré du Maître et était parvenu en peu de temps au rang de Maître Assassin, alors que lui, venait à peine de quitter les rangs des novices. Il avait donc décidé de le mépriser, de le railler, de profiter de toutes les occasions pour le narguer et le remettre à sa juste place. Sous lui. A genoux. D'où il devrait l'admirer. Mais il avait chuté de son piédestal. Il ne valait plus rien. Il lui avait tout prit. Son frère. Son bras. Il l'avait emporté dans sa décadence. Les rôles étaient inversés. Il acceptait toutes les remarques. Il les méritait. Mais alors qu'était cette étincelle qu'il avait toujours vu sous différentes formes et forces ? Ce ne fut que des années plus tard, alors qu'il était devenu son ami le plus cher, qu'il comprit avec regret. Enfin. Mais tant de temps perdu. A ne pas comprendre que durant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il voyait, mais de l'amour et de la tristesse qu'il ne lui soit pas rendu, qui brillaient dans ces yeux malheureux.


	9. Dague

**Dague**

Il quitta discrètement sa chambre, en passant par la fenêtre, avant de gagner l'infirmerie, par les toits. Il faisait nuit noire et il n'était qu'une ombre invisible et silencieuse. Il pénétra le plus discrètement possible dans la pièce, avant de chercher le lit qui l'intéressait.

Il était là. Étendu, inconscient, pâle comme un mort et ses bandages imbibés de sang. Sa poitrine se soulevait si peu que si son corps n'avait pas été pris, de temps à autre, de spasmes de douleur, il aurait pu croire qu'il contemplait un cadavre.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait failli devenir. Reposant à tout jamais avec son frère, sous des décombres, dans ce temple de Salomon. Son corps irrécupérable, qu'il n'aurait pas pu contempler une dernière fois. Il n'aurait plus vécu que dans ses souvenirs. C'était d'ailleurs déjà le cas, pour ce qui était de son sourire, qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais revoir.

Il se pencha doucement au-dessus du corps, le frôlant imperceptiblement, mais assez prêt pour sentir son souffle discret sur ses lèvres et sa chaleur corporelle, confirmant la vie encore présente en lui.

« Je suis désolé. Si tu savais comme je regrette. Je t'ai perdu en cherchant trop à te mériter. Ne pourras-tu jamais me pardonner de trop t'aimer ? »

Une unique larme atterrit sur la joue de l'endormi.

Quand Malik se réveilla au matin, il ne se douta jamais de la visite nocturne qu'il avait reçue. Pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut que sa lame avait était échangé avec une autre ou de la présence mystérieuse d'une dague, magnifiquement forgée, qui s'était ajouté à ses affaires, quand la guérisseuse les lui rendit à la fin de son rétablissement, avant de partir pour devenir la Rafiq de Jérusalem. Mais un autre savait tout cela et l'avoir fait posait un peu de baume sur son cœur qui culpabilisait.


	10. Capture

**Capture**

Malik essayait depuis plusieurs minutes de se concentrer sur le rangement des diverses informations qu'il possédait sur les Templiers vivant à Jérusalem, qu'il devait finaliser depuis quelque temps. S'il ne le faisait pas, il risquait de se tromper dans les éléments à transmettre aux différents Assassins venant le voir, en plus de ses informateurs, et cela pourrait les mettre en dangers. Mais cela lui était tout simplement impossible, avec Altaïr qui n'arrêtait pas de flâner autour de lui, de le frôler et de lui chiper une feuille de renseignement de temps en temps. Malik hésitait tout simplement entre s'agacer définitivement et lui crier dessus pour qu'il se calme, ou laisser son amusement prendre le dessus et renvoyer ses taquineries à son amant. Mais cela serait procrastiné et ce qu'il faisait, était non seulement important, mais aussi urgent.

La tension augmentait de plus en plus dans la pièce et le Maitre Assassin le provoquait chaque seconde un peu plus, mais à sa grande surprise, il le laissa finir sa tâche. Quand il posa enfin un point final à tout ça, il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler un grand coup de soulagement, qu'il se retrouva sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait, et partait déjà sur les toits de la ville.

« Altaïr ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je te capture, mon Malik. Je t'ai laissé finir ta tâche, parce que je reconnais son importance, mais tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et j'ai été suffisamment patient.

-Et je pourrais savoir où tu m'emmènes comme ça ? Je n'ai pas fermé le bureau, je te signale.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et c'est une surprise. Mais n'ai aucune crainte, tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que tu seras à moi uniquement, jusqu'à demain matin… Au moins. »

A ces mots, Malik ne put retenir un sourire. Son amant n'était vraiment pas croyable.


End file.
